B L U E
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Enigma yang berlumuran darah. Sebuah pertarungan antara polisi dan psikolog dengan mesin pembunuh yang misterius. Mampukah mereka menyatukan kepingan puzzle dan mengungkap identitas sang tersangka?/Dia gila. Dia. Benar-benar. Gila./Chapter 1/RnR, minna?
1. Ego

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Theme by Tana no cherimoya  
**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**©2012**

**A Naruto fanfiction, with mature contents for violence, alternate universe, out of character, typo(s), and miss-typo(s)**

**p.s: sudut pandang yang berbeda di setiap chapter. Tetap teliti! XD**

**.**

**B L U E**

**.**

**Prolog : Ego**

**.**

**.**

Aku membenci kalian.

Ketika kubilang kalian, itu berarti kalian semua. Semua manusia jahanam yang tersenyum untuk menutupi topeng kebusukannya. Semua manusia yang berbuat kasih untuk menyembunyikan hati kalian yang kotor.

Adakah yang lebih rendah dari kalian, para manusia?

Kalian mencibir makhluk lain, kalian menghina makhluk lain, mengagungkan diri kalian demi ego yang menggelora. Demi takhta yang kalian elukan, demi kelancaran kalian mengeksploitasi. Mengintimidasi satu sama lain, demi uang, kekuasaan, dan segala hal duniawi yang kalian anggap surga.

Che, bahkan aku yakin kalian bahkan tak mengerti makna sesungguhnya dari banyak kitab suci.

Lalu kalian berdalih, menyebutkan sekian banyak nama lainnya untuk menjadi alasan perbuatan kalian. Demi ini. Demi itu. Meski kalianlah yang paling tahu, bahwa ego kalian sebagai individual yang membuat kalian melakukannya.

Menjijikkan.

Aku benci!

Darah yang mengalir di tubuh kalian, wajah dengan binar bahagia itu, uluran tangan bersih yang seakan penuh kasih.

Dan aku, aku sebagai penegak, akan menghukum kalian. Hukum! Hukuman yang lebih keji dari sekadar dekaman dibalik jeruji besi. Hukuman yang lebih keji dari sekadar fitnah. Hukuman yang tak pernah kalian duga.

Kalian tak pernah merasakan penderitaan, eh? Apa yang lebih baik dari melihat kucuran likuid berbau anyir yang kalian sebut darah itu? Penderitaan apa yang lebih kejam dibanding saat aku kan tertawa, melihat kalian satu-persatu meregang nyawa.

Ya, satu-persatu.

Suara kalian sangat indah, untuk sekadar dilewatkan hanya pada satu malam. Tidak, masih ada malam-malam lain yang menanti. Teror akan menunggu. Sebagai manusia sempurna, aku akan membuat kalian merasakan apa yang dinamakan horor. Bagaimana kalian akan meringkuk di sudut dengan tubuh bergetar, menanti-nanti saat kalian tiba.

Satu irisan ... satu sayatan ... satu hujaman ...

Melegakan, bukan?

Ketika tubuh kalian bermandikan cairan pekat itu. Balasan akan semua perbuatan kalian. Jangan munafik dan mengatakan kalau ini semua sakit. Aku pernah merasakannya, dan rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Bukan salahku jika aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kalian, 'kan?

Bunuh ...

Bunuh ...

BUNUH!

"Argghh!"

Ah, aku lupa, ada satu manusia lagi malam ini.

Crashh!

Ups, apakah itu tadi pisauku yang mengenai tangan kirimu?

"Ku-kumohon... h-hentikan..."

Wow, kau menikmatinya? Apa barusan kau meminta lebih? Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu ini sangat menyenangkan bagimu.

Jlebb!

"Arghh! Uhukk... uhukk..."

Kau tertawa? Kau masih bisa tertawa, heh? Apakah ini terlalu menggelikan bagimu? Apa aku harus lebih kuat lagi?

Prangg!

"Sa-sakit..."

Menyanyilah. Tertawalah. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kenikmatan duniawi yang kau puja-puja? Kenapa diam, hm?

Aku berdecih pelan saat menyadari bahwa makhluk di depanku ini sudah tak bisa diajak bermain.

Oke, malam ini cukup.

Aku melirik makhluk lain yang juga berada di ruangan ini, meringkuk seakan menunggu giliran. Aku masih ingin bermain, tapi tidak, ini bukan saatnya. Dia masih terlalu kecil, dan aku tak suka bermain dengan anak kecil.

Kubenahi posisi tudung kepalaku, mendekati makhluk itu. Ia semakin gemetar, membuatku ingin tertawa keras. Aku sudah mengajak orangtuanya bermain, bukankah ia semestinya senang? Kenapa ia berlagak seperti orang ketakutan?

"Halo... manis..."

Bisikanku pasti cukup keras untuk dia dengar, terbukti dengan sebuah silet yang ia acungkan dengan tangan bergetar. Apa sebuah silet bisa menyakitiku?

Tidak.

Aku tertawa kecil, mengelus rambutnya pelan. "It's secret, ok?"

Tak menunggu jawabannya, aku pergi ke luar ruangan yang berbau harum itu, meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup dengan bunyi debaman yang keras.

Kulirik arlojiku.

04.33.

Sial, aku terlalu lama bermain.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Oke, pertama aku mau minta maaf buat pihak yang kecewa akan project gagalku (baca: T&W). Tapi aku pribadi juga kurang puas dengan project itu. Kurang referensi, menurutku. Karena itu, mudah-mudahan project SasuHina kedua ini cukup memuaskan kalian. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak baca misteri, baik novel maupun fanfic, dan aku keinspirasi buat fanfic. Ini sekaligus request dari Tana-chan, maaf mengecewakan. Maaf banget.

Ada yang mau menganalisa prolog kecil ini? :)

:D

-Dae-


	2. Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Theme by Tana-chan No Lovely Hero**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**©2012**

**A Naruto fanfiction, with mature contents for violence and blood(y) scene, alternate universe, out of character, typo(s), and miss-typo(s)**

**p.s: different POV in every chapter! Keep alert! XD**

**.**

**B L U E**

**.**

**First : Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Dia gila.

Aku mendesah keras.

Ya, itulah satu-satunya alasan logis ketika aku menatap tempat yang seakan ditimpa angin topan selama semalam ini.

Dia. Benar-benar. Gila.

Tempat ini begitu berantakan—ruangan kerja yang sudah beralih menjadi TKP pembunuhan kali ini. Kursi-kursi terbalik, meja berantakan dengan berbagai kertas yang bertebaran di sana-sini. Lemari terbuka, dengan isi yang sama berantakannya. Bolham lampu pecah, wallpaper kamar penuh dengan robekan. Bahkan lukisan penghias sudah dirobek-robek, menampilkan sebuah brankas tertutup dibaliknya. Meja tamu dengan posisi terbalik, dan ada bekas pecahan vas bunga di sekitar sofa.

Dan yang paling membuat semua terasa bagai teror adalah bercak darah yang mengotori seluruh ruangan. Darah yang menetes-netes, mengering dan mengotori kertas-kertas. Tersebar di seluruh lantai. Seolah-olah pembunuhnya membiarkan korban melakukan perlawanan dengan melempar-lemparkan benda apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, meski itu hanya berlembar-lembar kertas—atau _mungkin_ memang itulah yang terjadi—sementara tersangka tertawa-tawa dan menusukkan pisau pada seluruh bagian tubuh korban.

Aku bergidik saat membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

Kutatap salah satu mayat dengan posisi tidur di sofa, mayat itu penuh dengan bekas sayatan dan tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat, meski belum sepenuhnya, membuatku menduga waktu kematiannya belum lama ini. Aku melirik arloji. Jam enam pagi. Waktu kematiannya tak mungkin lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

Ada satu korban lagi di bawah meja kerja, dengan kondisi yang tak kalah menggenaskan. Kemeja yang dipakainya sobek parah, dan sekujur tubuhnya bermandikan darah.

Dan yang paling menyedihkan ...

Seorang anak kecil berumur kira-kira sepuluh tahunan, tergeletak di samping jendela, sementara kedua tangannya bersimbah darah, dengan tulisan—aku tak ingin menyebutnya sebagai pesan kematian, karena tulisan itu sama sekali tak memberikan petunjuk atau merujuk pada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan si pelaku—'HELP' besar-besar pada jendela itu. Tulisan berwarna merah yang—tak perlu tim forensik untuk membuktikannya—bisa dipastikan berasal dari darah.

Bau anyir yang menguar membuatku mendadak merasa mual.

Aku mundur selangkah, membiarkan beberapa petugas memotret keadaan ruangan sebelum mayat-mayat itu dipindahkan.

"Bagaimana?" Aku bertanya pada Genma, bawahanku yang sudah kuperintahkan mencari tahu seluruh identitas korban.

"Keluarga Matsuki. Sang ayah, Matsuki Hiro adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses di bagian _real estate_, sementara istrinya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Anaknya, Matsuki Asashi adalah seorang murid perempuan biasa di salah satu sekolah dasar di distrik Nara."

"Selidiki latar belakang korban, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Kalau perlu semua sahabat ataupun saingan korban."

"Baik!" Genma menghormat formalitas, kemudian berbalik.

Korban keempat.

Aku kembali mendesah keras.

Ini adalah korban keempat dari seorang pembunuh sadis yang sampai sekarang tak kuketahui siapa itu. Awalnya aku mengira ada lebih dari satu pembunuh, mengingat sampai korban ketiga sama sekali tak ada persamaan antara semua korban.

Namun yang meyakinkanku adalah pembunuh yang tak segan-segan menghabisi satu keluarga sekaligus, dan terhitung sudah empat keluarga yang dibunuhnya.

Dan juga, tulisan 'HELP' besar yang selalu ditulis dengan darah korban.

Aku mendekati mayat sang anak yang belum diangkut, berjongkok dan mengamati tulisan itu. Kuamati juga kelima jari korban yang penuh dengan darah.

Aku baru akan berbalik saat mataku menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang juga berlumuran darah. Seingatku, pembunuh ini tak pernah membiarkan adanya satu benda tajam pun di ruangan yang menjadi TKP. Bahkan di dapur yang menjadi TKP saat kasus kedua pun, aku tak menemukan satu pisau pun di sana.

Aku mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku, mengambil benda kecil itu dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu petugas.

"Periksa sidik jari yang ada di benda ini, dan juga cocokkan darah yang tertempel di sini dengan darah anak kecil itu dan juga darah yang ada di tulisan tersebut. Oh, dan sekali lagi periksa semua TKP sebelumnya, apakah ada benda seperti ini di tempat kejadian."

"Baik!" Petugas itu membungkuk sejenak sebelum menjalankan perintahku.

Jika dugaanku benar ... ada yang aneh dengan pembunuhan ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku meletakkan berkas itu, nyaris frustasi.

Lagi-lagi, tak ada persamaan latar belakang korban keempat ini dengan ketiga korban lainnya.

Ada dua kemungkinan, pembunuhnya adalah psikopat sinting yang menghabisi keluarga yang dipilihnya secara acak, atau dendam pribadi pembunuh yang tak terlacak oleh kepolisian.

Aku akan memilih opsi kedua yang terdengar lebih rasional.

Aku memerhatikan seorang petugas bernama Haku yang tadi kuperintahkan untuk menyelidiki benda yang kutemukan di TKP.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan dan juga hasil outopsi korban." Ia melaporkan, memberikan beberapa map lagi untukku.

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikanmu di TKP lainnya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak menemukan benda yang Anda maksud."

Aku sedikit kecewa, namun itu tak boleh membuatku menyerah. Tidak di saat ada seorang pembunuh brutal dan berbahaya yang sedang berkeliaran dan meneror Konoha. "Apakah kita masih punya barang-barang di pakaian korban untuk korban sebelumnya? Cari barang yang aku tunjukkan, atau barang lain yang sejenis."

"Baik!" Haku ber-_ojigi_ sebelum berbalik.

Aku membuka map yang diserahkan Haku.

Hasil outopsi dari semua korban.

Matsuki Hiro, meninggal akibat kehabisan darah karena banyaknya tusukan dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, dan juga pemukulan berkali-kali di kepala oleh benda berat. Aku menduga benda yang dipakai untuk memukul adalah kursi, meski tak ada sidik jari lain yang tertinggal di seluruh ruangan ataupun benda di ruangan tersebut selain sidik jari para korban.

Pembunuhan—yang—bisa dikategorikan sebagai pembunuhan yang sempurna. Seprofesional apapun pembunuh, tak meninggalkan satu sidik jari pun pada korban yang melakukan perlawanan atau di ruangan yang begitu berantakannya adalah hebat.

Matsuki Ami, meninggal akibat pemukulan pada belakang kepala, menyebabkan otak kecilnya rusak. Tusukan dan sayatan yang didapatnya bukanlah penyebab utama kematian korban.

Lalu, Matsuki Asashi.

Aku mengernyitkan kening saat membaca laporan autopsi dari kematian Asashi.

Anak kecil itu tidak mengalami tanda-tanda penyiksaan seperti orang tuanya, penyebab kematiannya murni karena habisnya darah akibat sayatan pada nadi tangan kirinya.

Aku semakin yakin saat melihat laporan yang menyatakan tidak adanya sidik jari lain selain sidik jari Asashi pada benda yang kuduga dipakainya untuk menyayat nadi, begitu pula laporan yang menyatakan bahwa darah di benda itu murni darah Asashi, dan juga darah yang membentuk tulisan HELP itu.

Aku mengobrak-abrik mejaku, mencari laporan autopsi ketiga keluarga lainnya. Seperti laporan-laporan sebelumnya, tulisan HELP itu selalu ditulis dengan darah dari anggota keluarga yang terkecil. Dan jika aku tidak salah ...

Anggota keluarga terkecil itu selalu meninggal akibat kehabisan darah, tak pernah mendapat luka sayatan atau pun tusukan seperti anggota keluarga lainnya, begitu pula dengan jam kematiannya yang selalu paling akhir.

Selalu ada dugaan bahwa pelaku menghapus sidik jarinya di setiap benda tajam yang dipakainya untuk membunuh, tetapi kali ini aku memercayai instingku.

Insting yang mengatakan, bahwa anggota keluarga yang terkecil mati bukan karena terbunuh, melainkan bunuh diri. Meninggal setelah menuliskan kata HELP di TKP menggunakan darah mereka.

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku dengan keras.

Dan aku tak bisa menemukan alasannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Aku bisa gila."

Sasuke mendengus kecil sebelum meneguk _cocktail_ miliknya. Ia nampak begitu tenang—dan ia memang selalu terlihat tenang—berbanding terbalik denganku yang pastinya sudah terlihat sangat kusut dan berantakan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali, _Dobe_."

Aku mendesah, frustasi memenuhi kepalaku. "Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama jika kasus yang kau tangani tak sesuai dengan ekspetasimu," ucapku sedikit jengkel, menarik-narik dasiku yang terasa mencekik.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pembunuh? Ia akan menyerahkan diri padamu dan berkata hukum aku seberat-beratnya?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya," jawabku cepat. Oh, seandainya hal itu bisa terjadi, aku tak perlu menyelidiki kasus ini dengan susah payah.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, aku meraih ramenku yang pasti sudah mendingin dan menyeruputnya dengan keras.

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah, _Dobe_," komentar Sasuke.

"Jika maksudmu aku harus menjadi seperti ayahmu yang begitu serius dan maniak kopi hanya karena kini aku inspektur kepolisian, tidak, terima kasih," balasku, menyeruput ramenku lagi. "Bahkan, jika aku tahu menjadi inspektur kepolisian begitu menyusahkan seperti ini, aku takkan menuruti saranmu." Aku menghela napas, "Sungguh, aku tak mengerti ada orang yang bersusah-payah mau menjadi seorang detektif. Ini merepotkan," tambahku.

"Hn."

"Aku butuh teman, _Teme_," Aku nyaris menjerit, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Sudah ada empat pembunuhan dalam dua bulan ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang mengenai pelaku pembunuhan itu!"

"Belum," Ia mengoreksi, "ayolah, _Dobe_, aku tahu kau tak sebodoh itu. Kau hanya perlu menjernihkan kepalamu sedikit dan menemukan penyelesaian."

"Itulah masalahnya," Aku menggerutu, "kau tahu betul kepalaku tak pernah jernih jika aku sedang dikejar suatu hal—dalam hal ini, dikejar waktu untuk menangkap pembunuh itu sebelum ada korban lainnya. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya seandainya kau seolah bertanggung jawab atas seluruh nyawa yang ada di Konoha."

Sasuke menatapku, dan sedetik aku melihat ada tatapan prihatin di oniksnya yang selalu datar. "Bersemangatlah." Walau nadanya datar, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengannya tahu pasti arti ucapannya itu.

"Hmm," gumamku, menyandarkan tubuh di sofa.

"Jika kau ke sini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau diskusikan." Ia kembali berbicara setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam, dan aku yakin itu karena wajahku yang betul-betul terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Ya, tapi ini hanya dugaanku semata," sahutku lesu. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang pembunuhan ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah bercerita tentang tulisan yang selalu ditinggalkan korban terakhir dalam pembunuhan itu padamu. Tadi ... aku menemukan bahwa korban terakhir selalu meninggal kehabisan darah tanpa adanya penganiayaan di tubuhnya. Aku sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, dan aku menemukan adanya kemungkinan, bahwa korban terakhir meninggal bukan karena dibunuh, tetapi karena bunuh diri. Aku ... hanya masih belum bisa menemukan alasan yang logis. Apa yang membuat pelaku tak membunuh korban terakhir dan kenapa korban terakhir bunuh diri? Apa yang membuat korban terakhir meninggalkan tulisan itu sebelum akhirnya meninggal karena kehabisan darah? Kenapa ia tak kabur dan mencari pertolongan?" Aku menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar butuh teman bicara sebelum kepalaku meledak karena kasus ini. _Hell_, aku bahkan baru saja diangkat menjadi inspektur!

Sasuke tampak tertarik. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, menatap ke langit-langit selama beberapa saat. "Mungkin," Ia akhirnya membuka suara, "kau tahu, ada kepercayaan di dalam psikologi untuk—"

"Akhh!"

Suara Sasuke terpotong oleh jeritan yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Aku menatap Sasuke takjub. Atensiku teralihkan sepenuhnya. "Whoa, _Teme_, aku baru tahu kau menyembunyikan seorang ga—"

"Hinata," Ia bergumam sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya, membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke, disibukkan oleh pemikiranku sendiri. Zaman dimana Sasuke masih sangat labil dan sering bergonta-ganti pacar—aku bahkan ingat dia tak pernah tahan untuk berpacaran dengan satu gadis lebih dari satu bulan—telah lama berlalu. Aku berpendapat bahwa kami sudah terlalu tua untuk bergonta-ganti pacar di usia kami kini,—ya Tuhan, aku bicara seolah aku adalah bujangan tua yang nyaris berusia tiga puluh tahun—karena itu, suara gadis di kamarnya masih menimbulkan tanda tanya besar untukku.

Kamar itu masih tetap sama seperti biasanya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli satu apartemen ketika ia sudah diterima sebagai psikolog di salah satu rumah sakit di distrik Shin, meski setahuku ia masih lebih sering tidur di mansion Uchiha daripada di apartemen ini.

"_Dobe_, tutup jendelanya."

Aku berjalan dan menutup jendela kamar yang terbuka. Ketika aku berbalik, barulah aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang aku jamin tak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun kecuali pada Mikoto-_kaasan_: memeluk seorang gadis.

Sasuke masih dengan sikap tenangnya seperti biasa, membisikkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti "_It's alright_," pada gadis di pelukannya, sementara gadis itu terlihat gemetar dan balas menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar olehku.

Sedetik kemudian pandanganku jatuh sepenuhnya pada profil gadis itu. Kulitnya bersih dan putih, terlihat lebih baik dari kulit Sasuke yang sangat pucat. Tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu berumur tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun, dan—aku mengutuk pikiranku sendiri—terlihat jelas bahwa Tuhan begitu adil memberikannya tubuh yang begitu sempurna dan terbentuk di usianya yang masih muda. Pipinya berisi, sedikit pucat dengan campuran rona, bibirnya sedikit gemetar saat ia bersuara. Matanya yang bulat untuk ukuran mata orang Jepang mengerjap berulang kali, menampilkan bola mata sewarna _ameythst_, sedangkan rambut _indigo_ miliknya terurai dengan indah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke, tentu saja tak terlalu memerhatikanku, mengusap-usap rambut gadis itu, dan beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu sudah bersandar sepenuhnya pada Sasuke—ia tertidur.

Sasuke menidurkan gadis itu di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk keluar bersamanya.

Kami kembali ke sofa, aku terus menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Aku harus mendapat penjelasan.

Sasuke menatapku jengah, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dia Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Ini dia chapter satu! Ahaha... maaf, tapi kayaknya kalian salah nebak siapa korban di prolog kemarin ^.^a aku memang mau bikin dengan tema yang dikasih Tana-_chan_. Oke, secara keseluruhan aku ngartiin tema yang dia kasih: Hinata yang beda dan Sasuke yang ... #well, this is spoiler. Jadi, mungkin agak beda sama fic yang mengusung genre yang sama lainnya ... #pede

Aku juga harap, fic ini bakal berkembang di luar hipotesis kalian, dan mudah-mudahan bisa bikin kalian bilang, "Lho? Kok kayak gini? Aku kira gini?" ^.^v

Masih mau kan, menganalisa?

:D

-Dae-


	3. Aurora

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Theme by Tana-chan No Lovely Hero**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha****©2012**

A **Naruto** fanfiction, with **mature** contents for violence, blood(y) scene and **SARA**, **AU**, OC insert, out of character, typo(s) and miss-typo(s), **random POV**

**.**

**p.s: **_**Apapun adegan di fanfiksi ini murni khayalan saya semata, dengan dukungan beberapa referensi**_**. Don't take it so seriously. Seluruh warning sudah saya cantumkan, jika Anda merasa tak nyaman, just leave. Easy, isn't it?**

**.**

**B L U E**

**.**

**Second : ****Aurora**

**.**

**.**

Namanya adalah Hinata _Oneesan_.

Hinata … Hinata … aku mengetes dengan menyebutnya berkali-kali dalam hati, dan menyadari nama itu terdengar manis untuk disebut.

Kami langsung mengidolakannya saat itu juga. Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang terlihat lembut dan mata sewarna bulan yang dalam. Dia pintar memasak dan selalu memasak makanan enak untuk kami sebagai makan malam.

Kata Bunda—sebutan yang kami pakai untuk memanggil ibu-ibu pengurus panti ini—keluarga Hinata _Oneesan_ meninggal dan ia tak punya sanak saudara ataupun orang tua wali, karena itu ia dititipkan ke panti asuhan ini.

Hinata _Oneesan_ adalah seorang panutan.

Meskipun orangtuanya meninggal, bunda bilang Hinata _Oneesan_ tidak mau terpuruk dan terus tersenyum. Ahh … aku sangat suka dengan senyum manisnya itu.

Malam ini kami sedang makan bersama di meja makan. Hinata _Oneesan_ duduk paling ujung, berdekatan dengan Bunda Kepala dan beberapa Bunda lainnya.

Masakan Hinata _Oneesan_ sangat enak. Jika sudah makan masakannya, aku yakin bisa tidur nyenyak dan tidak bermimpi buruk—aku tidak berlebihan! Hinata _Oneesan_ bercerita dia sudah mengembangkan kemampuan masaknya sedari kecil, oleh karena itu rasanya tak kalah dengan koki profesional di _hotel-hotel_ dekat halte (meski aku tidak pernah memasuki _hotel_ dan memakan masakan koki).

Malam ini kami disuguhkan _chicken teriyaki_ dan _sup tofu_. Aku dengan rakus menghabiskan bagianku, namun seketika merasa malu saat Hinata _Oneesan_ menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. Ia menghampiriku untuk mengelus kepalaku. "K-kau sudah s-selesai makan? Bisa bantu a-aku membersihkan meja makan?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. Teman-teman pasti iri. Dibandingkan mereka, aku memang lebih dekat dengan Hinata _Oneesan_. Akulah yang pertama kali menyapanya dan berbicara dengannya saat ia tiba di Aurora. Hehehe … itu kebetulan sih, tapi, aku yakin karena itulah Hinata _Oneesan_ lebih percaya padaku.

Aku menumpuk piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur. Teman-teman pasti berada di ruang serbaguna—mendengarkan cerita-cerita dongeng yang biasa dituturkan Bunda atau menonton televisi. Suara riuh mereka terdengar jelas, dengan gelak tawa dan teriakan mengisi.

Aku mengambil sabun cuci dan mulai membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Sesekali kepalaku melirik keluar, bak cuci yang berhadapan dengan jendela memudahkanku menatap purnama yang berpendar samar. Tak hanya itu, gemerisik rimbunnya pohon juga terdengar—pemandangan yang jelas terlihat karena jendela ini memaparkan langsung halaman belakang kami yang penuh pepohonan.

Lalu sebuah lagu memasuki indra pendengaranku, begitu lirih namun tegas diucapkan. Suaranya pasti dari halaman belakang. Siapa yang bernyanyi, ya?

Aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar jendela dan menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun yang tertangkap hanya kegelapan malam.

"Siapa?" Aku memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Tak ada jawaban.

Saat itu aku mendongak, dan mendapati bahwa purnama sedang tertutupi awan kelabu. Awan itu berarak pelan, menyembunyikan sinar bulan yang kekuningan.

Saat itulah lampu mendadak mati.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan. Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang, suara-suara teman-teman yang berteriak meminta dihidupkan lilin terdengar.

Kucuci tanganku dan melangkah mendekati pintu dapur dalam kegelapan. Jujur saja aku tidak suka gelap. Bayangan-bayangan hantu yang menyeramkan selalu memenuhi pikiranku dan sugesti negatif terus berkelebat di benakku.

"Bunda?"

Aku memanggil dengan suara kecil, menengok ke arah koridor. Sejenak aku bimbang apakah harus meneruskan langkah atau menunggu salah satu ibu panti menghampiriku.

Aku memilih opsi kedua. Koridor terlihat begitu gelap dan serasa tidak berujung. Kududukkan tubuhku di pintu dapur, merasa ketakutan. Ugh, aku benci sendirian seperti ini.

Mendadak alunan lagu itu kembali terdengar, kali ini suara lembut yang merdu itu seakan mencekikku di kegelapan. Kata demi kata yang tertangkap membran _timpani_-ku mengelus tubuhku, halus namun berbahaya. Aku menggigil. Kututup telingaku dengan kedua tangan.

_**Tuhan**_ … tolong ….

"ARGHH!"

Suara teriakan itu menyentakkanku, bersamaan dengan lampu yang kembali menyala serta lantunan melodi yang terputus. Refleks aku menoleh ke arah jendela, tempat suara itu berasal.

Beberapa ibu panti berlari menghampiriku, Bunda Kepala dengan cepat memeriksa keadaanku. "Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng lemah, menyeka dahiku yang banjir keringat. "S-suaranya … dari sana …." Aku menunjuk jendela dengan jari gemetar.

Dua bunda yang lain melongokkan kepala ke jendela, lalu menggeleng. "Terlalu gelap," Salah satu dari mereka melaporkan.

Bunda Kepala bangun dan bergegas membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang, diikuti bunda lainnya. Aku mengekor paling belakang, takut sekaligus penasaran memenuhi diriku.

"AAA!"

Suara teriakan Bunda Kepala membuatku setengah berlari mendekati para ibu panti yang menatap _horror_ pemandangan di depan mereka.

Mengikuti arah pandang mereka, aku merasa tercekat. Di depanku, Hinata _Oneesan_ terbaring pingsan dengan darah mengucur di lengannya. Di sampingnya, sebuah lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam berbentuk simbol bintang digambar di tanah, setengahnya telah dialiri oleh cairan kehitaman. Aku membeku.

"Cepat panggil ambulans dan polisi!"

Dua ibu panti yang mengikuti Bunda Kepala berlari menuju rumah, sementara Bunda Kepala menghampiri Hinata _Oneesan_ dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Aku mendongak, memandang bulan kekuningan yang kembali berpendar saat awan yang menutupinya menyingkir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu membawa luka yang mendalam untuk ibu panti. Kota kecil kami adalah tempat saat semua informasi bisa diketahui oleh masyarakat, dan kecelakaan itu menimbulkan bisik-bisik disertai dengan tudingan orang-orang kota. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang membuat mereka menuding kami, karena di mataku kami hanyalah korban.

Seperti sore itu.

Aku mendorong pintu _supermarket_, keluar dengan seplastik besar bahan makanan ditemani dengan Hinata _Oneesan_.

Luka Hinata _Oneesan_ sudah sembuh, namun tekanan batin yang dialaminya pasca kejadian itu membuatnya jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Aku sering merasa Hinata _Oneesan_ menatap kami dengan sorot mata meminta maaf dan sedih. Meski sering berusaha menghiburnya, aku tahu itu tidak berpengaruh banyak.

"Hei, bukankah dia korban peristiwa di panti asuhan itu?"

Deg.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap dua orang yang duduk di kursi pinggir jalan. Dua orang laki-laki yang sedang merokok, sepertinya menggosipkan Hinata _Oneesan_. Ketika kulirik Hinata _Oneesan_, ia hanya menunduk dalam dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sekarang banyak beredar berita bahwa anggota panti itu adalah kaum _illuminati_. Yah, kau tahulah, berkedok lembaga sosial untuk menutupi aib." Pria yang satunya lagi menyahuti.

_Illuminati_? Apa?

"Cepatlah."

"A-ah, baik."

Aku berlari menghampiri Hinata _Oneesan_ yang sudah cukup jauh, menoleh sekilas ke belakang untuk kembali menatap para pria itu.

Apa maksud para pria tadi? Kenapa mengatakan kalau kami menutupi aib?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata yang kudengar itu hanyalah awal. Bukan hanya dua orang pria itu, tapi kini hampir semua warga kota menyebut kami dengan sebutan yang sama.

Bagi kami, bisik-bisik dan kabar burung itu bukanlah suatu yang besar. Kami terbiasa hidup diterpa kabar tak mengenakkan tentang panti. Tapi, yang membuat penghuni Aurora terpukul adalah …

… kegilaan Bunda Kepala.

Tak lama setelah kabar itu menyebar, Bunda Kepala sering mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Ia jarang ikut makan bersama. Hingga suatu hari ia berteriak di ruang kerjanya.

Aku yang saat itu sedang bermain bersama teman-teman di ruang serbaguna berlari mendekat. Kami berkumpul di depan ruang kerja Bunda Kepala, hingga salah satu Bunda memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Aku terperangah.

Bunda Kepala tampak acak-acakan, ruang kerjanya juga berantakan.

"PERGI KALIAN!"

Ia menjerit sangat keras, membuatku menutup telinga.

"Kalian terkutuk! Kalian membawa sial bagi kehidupanku! Anak-anak yatim piatu brengsek! Hahahaha!" Bunda Kepala tertawa, meski tatapan matanya kosong dan menerawang.

Sebutir air mata turun begitu saja, mengaliri pipiku.

Rasa sedih luarbiasa menghampiriku saat Bunda yang lain menelepon rumah sakit, membawa Bunda Kepala keluar dari Aurora.

Tuhan … apa salahku?

Aku meringkuk di kamar, memeluk lututku dan menangis terisak. Kata-kata Bunda Kepala terngiang di telingaku. Meski diucapkan dalam keadaan emosi tidak stabil—Bunda yang lain mengatakan hal itu pada kami dan meminta kami tidak memedulikan ucapan Bunda Kepala—mau tak mau hal itu terus kupikirkan.

Lalu hal lain.

Bisik-bisik para bunda yang mengatakan kalau Aurora akan ditutup.

Aurora …

Panti asuhan ini adalah rumahku yang paling berharga. Setelah kehilangan orang tuaku, panti asuhan, para bunda, dan teman-teman adalah orang-orang yang sangat kucintai.

Aku dipungut pada umur lima tahun. Lalu … lima tahun kemudian aku menemukan sosok kakak yang kusayangi sepenuh hati. Hinata _Oneesan_ …

Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sebentar aku bersama mereka?

Aku tidak ingin panti asuhan ini ditutup.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya, bangun!"

Bunda mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku pelan, membuatku mengucek mataku. "Ada apa, Bunda?" Aku melebarkan mata saat kulihat air mata menggenangi pipi bunda. "Ada apa?" Aku bertanya lagi, dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Semuanya tolong keluar dari pintu belakang!"

Bau asap membuatku terbatuk pelan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kamarku telah diselimuti asap. Astaga, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Cepat!"

Aku tak diizinkan berpikir lagi. Dengan cepat kugendong salah satu adik pantiku yang masih berusia tiga tahun, berlari menyusuri koridor, menuju dapur—tempat pintu belakang berada. Aku menoleh ke belakang, teman-temanku berlarian di belakangku, tersamarkan oleh kepulan asap yang banyak.

Aku membuka pintu dapur, tapi aku langsung melangkah mundur. Dapur telah dipenuhi asap!

Ayo, berpikir!

"Teman-teman, cari air dan siram ke tubuh kalian!" Aku berteriak, dan langsung terbatuk karena asap rasanya memenuhi paru-paruku.

Kamar mandi terdekat ada di ruang serbaguna. Aku berlari ke sana, mengguyur tubuhku dan adikku dari air yang ada di bak. Otakku kalut karena memikirkan banyak hal. Mana bunda yang lain? Apa teman-temanku selamat?

Lalu Hinata _Oneesan_?

Api menjalari ruang serbaguna tepat ketika aku keluar. Panik, aku masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang terbuka lebar dan belum dilalap api. Ah, ruang kerja salah satu bunda. Naik ke ranjang, aku menggedor jendela. Terkunci. Menggigit bibir, aku mencari benda yang bisa kupakai untuk memecahkan jendela itu. Aku mendapatkan lampu besi yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Kupecahkan kaca selebar mungkin, kemudian menurunkan adik pantiku di sana.

"Keluarlah duluan!"

Ia ragu. "Tapi kakak …"

"Cepat!" Aku membentak. Kebakaran ini pasti sudah membuat mobil ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran datang. "Cari ambulans dan tunggu di sana!" Aku kembali berteriak ketika ia berlari menjauh.

Keluar dari kamar itu, aku mengepalkan tangan dan menarik napas pelan, menguatkan diriku. Kuterobos asap yang sudah memenuhi Aurora, membuka semua pintu-pintu yang masih tertutup untuk memastikan apakah ada orang di dalamnya, melompat mundur jika ternyata kamar tersebut sudah dipenuhi api. Tak kupedulikan beberapa bagian tubuhku yang sedikit melepuh terkena jilatan merah tersebut.

Brakk!

Aku mendobrak kamar Hinata _Oneesan_ dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hinata _Oneesan_!"

Aku menjerit karena ternyata Hinata _Oneesan_ masih ada di kamarnya nyaris diselubungi asap, meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Aku berlari mendekat, lalu mengguncang bahunya pelan. "_Oneesan_?"

Matanya mengerjap membuka, manik bulan itu tampak bergetar dan ia memelukku erat. "Hiks … kupikir … a-aku akan mati …."

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku mencari udara bersih. Kamar ini tampaknya lebih terasa sesak, karena yang ada hanya ventilasi kecil dan jendela yang juga terkunci rapat. Jendela-jendela kamar tak bisa dipakai untuk keluar karena diberi terali besi, jaga-jaga agar tak ada pencuri yang masuk.

"Ayo, Oneesan!"

Aku menarik tangan Hinata Oneesan dan kembali berlari menyusuri koridor.

Brak!

Aku membuka ruang perpustakaan kecil kami. Rak-rak buku sudah dilalap api, tapi karena letaknya di pinggir, masih ada ruang bagi kami untuk masuk. Aku memindai seluruh ruangan, dan menemukan sebuah jendela.

Kudorong jendela itu keras. Terbuka!

"Oneesan, ke sini!" Aku memanggil Hinata Oneesan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia berjalan ragu, tubuhnya gemetar.

Blarr!

Sebuah ledakan! Aku nyaris melotot saat sebuah lemari yang belum terbakar sepenuhnya akan jatuh, dan menimpa tubuh Hinata Oneesan.

"Hinata Oneesan, awas!" Aku menjerit, tubuhku refleks berlari dan menarik Hinata Oneesan sekuat tenaga.

"Cepatlah!" Aku mendorong Hinata Oneesan untuk menaiki jendela. Ia kemudian berlari menjauh.

Syukurlah.

Aku baru akan ikut menaiki jendela ketika sebuah ledakan lain terjadi di belakangku.

Blarr!

Kurasakan tubuhku terpental. Mataku refleks memejam, ketakutan menghampiriku. Aku bisa merasakan badanku membentur sesuatu—entah apa—dengan keras.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan sekujur tubuhku sakit. Rasanya seperti diremukkan.

Apakah aku akan mati?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerjap pelan, berusaha membuka mataku. Rasanya sesuatu memukul kepalaku dan membuatnya berdenyut ketika aku melakukan itu. Aku meringis pelan.

Aneh.

Sepertinya kelopak mataku sudah terbuka, tapi kenapa semua masih gelap? Apa ruangan ini memang gelap hingga aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa?

"Dokter, pasien sadar!"

Sebuah suara terdengar samar di telingaku. Aku kembali mengerjap, namun kegelapan ini masih menyelimutiku. Apakah perawat di sini lupa menyalakan lampu? Atau mereka terbiasa bekerja dalam kegelapan?

Dari suara tadi, kupastikan diriku ada di rumah sakit. Apa yang membuatku ada di sini?

Sesuatu membentur kepalaku lagi, membuatku membelalakkan mata.

Astaga. Ledakan itu! Bagaimana Hinata _Oneesan_? Lalu bunda-bunda yang lain? Teman-temanku? Adik-adikku di panti?

Rasa gelisah, takut dan cemas membayangiku. Aku menutup mataku. Tidak … tidak … pasti mereka selamat.

Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali kebakaran di Aurora dan ledakan keras yang melemparku?

Aku merasakan kepalaku kembali dipukul keras. Sakit! Siapa yang memukul kepalaku? Tak tahukah aku masih mencemaskan 'keluarga'ku?

"ARGHH!"

Dan aku menjerit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory:**

Minta maaf deh untuk update yang lama banget :( tapi nulis chap ini bener bikin dilema ... chap ini ditulis dengan perjuangan mengingat saya merasa ada di garis antara 'zona nyaman' dan 'tidak nyaman' saya dalam menulis. hontou ni gomenasai! :(

menurut saya ini udah nyangkut ke SARA, mengingat apa yang terjadi di atas *tunjuk-tunjuk*

saya tidak bermaksud menghina atau menyinggung siapapun, di fanfiction tak tertulis dilarang mencantumkan SARA, dan ini rate M, jadi saya rasa reader-tachi udah cukup dewasa untuk memilah baik dan buruk.

chap ini spesial pake senyum untuk **Kenny Abimanyu** dan **Nisa nst** (apakah orang yang sama?) yang udah PM di FFn dan Facebook ... thanks!

Untuk _**Sasunata chan, guest, Hyou Hyouchiffer, guest, Valeria Lucifer, Yukinaia, Hyuuga EtaMitha-chan, Aizaki Okumura, Nerrazuri, Dewi Natalia, MiaVita, Teichi, Kenny Abimanyu**_, makasih review chap 2 nya! :3

Selamat meriview jika sempat,

:D

-dae-


End file.
